Best Left Alone
by OMEGA ZX 420
Summary: They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. An abandoned lab in the Altera Core with several capsules along the walls, each containing a "person" with the power to change the world... For better or worse. Rated T for a bit of cursing. * Discontinued. ** Recontinued out of spite.
1. Bad Omens

-= Chapter One =-  
Bad Omens

Name/Class

Elsword - Sheath Knight/Infinity Sword - 14

Aisha - Battle Magician/Dimension Witch - 16

Rena - Trapping Ranger/Night Watcher - ?

Raven - Weapon Taker/Veteran Commander - 25

Eve - Code Electra/Code Battle Seraph - ?

Chung - Shelling Guardian/Tactical Trooper - 13

I put the first class too because in this chapter they are not yet to their second job advancement.  
See you at the end. *Jumps to bottom*

-= Altera Core 2:43 PM =-

* * *

"Hey Eve! This the hunk of whatever you're lookin' for?" Elsword shouted from under a pile of metal.

The group had beaten the King Nasod six days ago, and after returning the stolen El the it's rightful home in Ruben's forest,  
Eve had demanded they head back to the Altera Core. Searching through pieces of heavy metal and destroyed Nasods was not exactly  
easy and by no means safe. Aisha had almost gotten crushed twice by debris that fell haphazardly from the roof of the massive  
structure. Only by teleporting (and Raven's quick reflexes) was she saved a gruesome death.

Eve glided over to Elsword to see what he had found now. Taking the small chunk from his hands, she studied it carefully before  
throwing it to the side, much to Elsword's dismay.

"No Elsword. The 'hunk of whatever' I am looking for is not a small, smashed piece of metal. We have been over this exactly four  
times already." Eve scolded Elsword, "What we are all here looking for is not even a pice of metal. We are looking for a  
spherical room. I do not know where you got the idea to look for a small piece of metal, but I assure you I will do a scan of  
your brain to see what is wrong with you when we get back and it will hurt. Do you understand?"

Elsword shuddered. The last time the Nasod scanned his brain, he couldn't move his neck for days afterwards due to all the  
restraints and his struggling. This earned him a neck cast and a broken ego that lasted the rest of the week.

"Hey wait I thought we were looking for a gem or something?" Chung shouted.

"Yeah I thought you told us to look for a container with something in it?" Rena pitched in.

Eve simply looked at the two who had come up from their holes, and was about to scold them as well when a loud 'BANG' was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn towards the noise and dashed to the spot where it came from. Eve was the first to reach the spot followed closely behind by Elsword and the rest of the group, Rena being the last to arrive.

"OHMYELWHATWASTHAT?!" Rena nearly screamed in Eve's ear when she arrived. Resisting the urge to slap the Elf, Eve turned to the arriving members with what could only be described as a look of shock, or a poker face. It was always hard to tell with Eve. Being "emotionless" as she called it, she did show a few here and there, usually when someone found something of great importance. Eve mumbled something under her breath that nobody could quite hear, then turned and jumped into the hole.

"EVE!" Everyone shouted at once. Everyone ran to the edge of the hole and saw it was only a few feet drop. Climbing down the hole, the rest of the gang ran into the room Eve had entered. Inside the room, there were several dusty capsules, each having a red tint to them, and a white haired Nasod staring at a panel in the middle of the room.

"What I was looking for is here. Perhaps I can revive the Nasod race after all." Eve said as she walked to a podium. Stopping only for a second, she gazed at the many buttons and levers. Ignoring all of the interesting switches and gauges, Eve bent down and ripped open the panal covering all of the wiring. Inside, a chip the size of a fingernail sitting on a pedestal with wires connected to it. Pulling out the chip, Eve held it up to her face before hearing a shriek. Aisha was near one of the capsules on the wall, covering her mouth as she dusted it off revealing what looked like a man with tubes connected to it all over.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT IS THAT?!" Aisha stumbled backwards and crawled away. Elsword turned to look at the man in the capsule and saw a panel next to it. Without thinking, he ran over and started punching random buttons. Soon, an alarm sounded and Elsword backed  
away from the panel questioning why he just did that.

He wasn't the only one who questioned this.

"NO!" A loud 'SLAP' echoed throughout the room as Eve did one of the things she did best; Slap Elsword.

"Why would you do that Elsword?!" Eve shouted, "Not even I know what that thing in the capsule is and you just start mashing  
buttons?" At this point, the liquid in the tube had started draining through vents in the bottom. "You may have just unleashed a  
new disease upon your race you idiot!" The tubes hissed as they detached from the body. "How could you be so stu..." Rena was about to step forward to intervene when the glass slid open and the body of a man buckled and fell like a rag doll. It must have weighed quite a bit because when it hit the ground, it dented the floor. Everyone stared at the body for what felt like several minutes before Chung spoke up.

"So... What is it?"

Eve turned and towards Chung and said, "I do not know. Whatever was in that capsule was created by the Nasods before the war. I do know it was meant to be the solution to the energy problem and the war that the Nasods knew was coming. Sadly, it did not work, and the war ensued shortly afterward." While Eve was talking to Chung, Elsword had walked over to the thing laying on the floor. Leaning down to get a better look, Elsword could see the man (or thing) had strangely pale skin, and dark brown hair, almost black, down his back to his midsection.

"Is he breathing?" A cowering Rena shouted from behind Raven. "Check his pulse!"

The rest simply stared as Elsword turned back and flipped the man. Unfortunately, HE wasn't wearing anything and Elsword could  
confirm it was a man. The girls watching blushed and looked pressed his fingers to the man's neck and waited. And waited.  
And waited. Nothing.

"Nope. This guy probably died a long time ago." Elsword said as he got up and started walking back to the rest of the group. Eve  
couldn't believe his ability to ignore everything she said.

"Elsword you idiot! You may have just killed us all!" Eve almost slapped Elsword again when the body moved, catching her eye and stopping her plan.

The figure quickly stood up and in all it's glory, straightened it's stance and looked at the group. Everyone looked in shock as  
it just menacingly stood there with a blank look that could put Eve's poker face to shame. Dark blue eyes slowly looked over every  
one of the members, stopping for just a moment on each one. Each person couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at its awakening.

"Uhhh... Hey." Rena tried to talk to it while waving her arm.

Immediately, Rena was against the wall and gasping for air. The other members had to look around it moved so quickly. Raven saw it holding Rena to the wall and instantly became enraged at the fact it would dare hurt his friends. Whatever this this was, it was DEAD! Raven unsheathed his blade and just barely had time to pull up his sword before the figure turned its head  
ever so slightly, dropped Rena and dashed at Raven. Raven put up his Nasod arm and fired an explosive round at the machine.

Taking the blow head on, it didn't even flinch and soon Raven was against the wall holding off this _monster_ with his quickly breaking blade. Knowing it would be over immediately if he didn't do something, he pointed his Nasod arm yet again at the mans face and fired again.

This time it had an effect and the man went tumbling back a bit. Everyone else must have finally came to their senses as they drew their weapons except Eve who was just standing there, deep in thought. The rest (excluding Rena) rushed to restrain the creature only to be stopped in their tracks when Eve suddenly yelled, "Stop! Nobody move!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Eve who had not moved an inch. Everyone else soon followed suit and stopped moving.  
It was silent for several moments as the man looked at each one of them again. Doing as it had before, it straightened its stance again, and also stopped moving.

The machine simply stood there and stared at Eve, who just stared back. Finally, the figure started to walk towards Eve. Moving  
at a steady pace, it stopped in front of her and just continued to stare. A few more moments of this and still without too much motion, tried to speak to the man.

"Hello." She said to him. It seemed she was right. As long as she didn't make any motions that it could interpret as hostile, she and the others would be fine.

Without breaking its stare, his mouth moved around for a while before giving a response. "Hello." In a tone much like Eve, but much more deep and masculine.

Deciding to push her luck a bit, Eve stated, "I am Eve, Queen of Nasods. Who are you?"

Silence. Then it spoke again, "Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?" It repeated over and over. It dawned on Eve that he didn't know how to speak. But now that he had said SOMETHING, it did seem a bit less... Threatening.

Without warning, the man let out a loud roar which echoed throughout the room, forcing everyone to cover their ears. He fell forward onto the ground, unconscious at Eve's feet.

Everyone stood and looked at the heap on the ground for the longest time before Elsword moved to cover his... Lower half with his shirt.

"So what do we do? We can't just leave him here can we?" Elsword said, breaking the silence the scream had made.

"Why did he attack Rena? All she did was try to greet him like Eve just did!" Aisha spoke up.

"I say we leave him. Whatever he is, he is dangerous and I don't want to be almost killed again." Raven said with a hint of rage.

"He doesn't seem bad. If he was, wouldn't he just kill us without even giving us a moments notice? I say we bring him with us." Chung pitched in.

"I agree with Chung. This man was only acting out of self defense. Rena made the mistake of moving in a way that it deemed hostile, so it retaliated. Raven pulled out his sword, which caused him to attack you." Eve directed her hand toward Raven as she spoke.

"Good enough for me." Elsword said as he slung the limp man over his shoulder.

"Wait! After he attacks us and nearly kills me and Rena," Raven speaks and motions to Rena's unconscious body. "you just want to bring hime home and HOPE he doesn't kill us?!"

"Yes." Eve simply replied.

Dumbstruck, Raven just gaped as Eve walked away and Elsword with the man on his shoulder followed her out. Everyone else soon followed except Raven who was still trying to process the one word Eve had said to him. Luckily, before he followed, Raven heard a groan. Turning around to see the heap of green hair on the floor, he mentally slapped himself. How could he forget Rena? Raven walked over and picked her up bridal style, and went through the doorway as everyone else had. Nobody seemed to notice the second capsule had opened. A man that looked about his late teens, almost identical to the first dropped out in a similar way as his brother.

On the way home, Elsword noticed some writing of sorts on the man's arm. He slowed down just a bit so he could read it better.

"Subject Omega huh?" Elsword mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Hello to you all. I am OMEGA ZX 420, as you can plainly see at the top of the page. This is my first story and I would love your opinion on how much this story is terrible or halfway decent. If enough people hate it, I will not make a second chapter and will take this off if possible. If however people like this and want more however, I will do a second chapter at some point. So please. My fate as a writer on this site rests in your ability to type and read. And respond. And a lot of other abilities that I wont even bother to mention. Anyway,

Good day, and Goodbye.


	2. Familiar Face

-= Chapter Two =-  
Familiar Face

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420, and welcome back (by popular demand might I add) to Best Left Alone! I will have you know I have an important peoples list, and I added a name just yesterday. Please enjoy, and I will see you at the end. *Jumps to bottom*

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 6:29 AM =-= General POV =-

It had been about three weeks since the gang had found the code Eve was looking for, along with the man who nearly killed their friends. Things had been going well and the man known as Omega only attacked Raven a few times when he saw Raven sparring with others. Eve determined it was time Omega learned to speak instead of staring and moving his mouth in strange ways. Other than what Eve had said to him back in the lab, he had no experience in speech whatsoever. Eve had been successful in teaching him, but outside of the lessons he rarely spoke. It seemed he just liked being weird.

Omega stared at Aisha as she slept. Scans Eve had performed on his body revealed he was not a Nasod, nor was he Human or Elf. All they knew for sure was he did not eat much, and almost never slept unless forced to. Aisha slowly opened her eyes only to shriek and crawl away from the expressionless man. Sadly, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Omega just seemed to be there when you turned around, or if you closed and rubbed your tired eyes, you could expect him to be standing there with that same face.

"GET OUT!" Aisha screamed and threw a pillow at him, which she almost immediately knew was a terrible idea. She clenched her eyes shut and expected to be slammed against a wall or have that blade he pulled seemingly out of thin air at her thought. The strangest thing happened however; nothing. When Aisha opened her eyes, Omega was no longer there. Was she just seeing things? She noticed the pillow she had thrown was no on the ground, but back behind her where she had grabbed it from.

"Where did he go...?" Aisha mumbled to herself, almost inaudible.

"Hello." Aisha screamed again and tumbled out of her bed. All he does is say one word and stare, but it was by far one of the most creepy things the gang had ever had to endure.

Just as Aisha had hit the ground, Elsword busted into the room with both his great sword and mythical blade Conwell only to see a very startled Aisha and a messy bed. "What happened?" Elsword looked to Aisha for an answer.

"He was staring at me as I slept again!" Aisha said in tears. "Why does he do that? It's like he loves to scare us!"

"C'mon Aisha, he does that to everyone. You and Rena are the only ones who haven't gotten used to it yet." Elsword spoke, putting his weapons away. He looked over the room taking in the atmosphere, before he notice something odd. The person in question was no longer here. "Where did he go?"

"Hello." Elsword, much like his rival, let out a girly shriek and fell to the ground. Quickly getting up with a reddening face, he glared at Aisha who started laughing at the poor teen. Omega was standing behind where Elsword was before the incident, calmly standing with his hands held behind his back. He leaned over to where Elsword was and repeated himself. "Hello."

Blazing with rage, Elsword yelled at the calm man. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING BEHIND PEOPLE AND SCARING THEM TO DEATH?!"

"I go by the name Omega, for I have no real name. You called me that, so I took it as my name. Have you forgotten already?" Omega spoke in the monotone voice rarely heard by Human ears. Deep, and almost soothing, Elsword quickly calmed down and walked out of the room, still lightly blushing from Aisha's laughter.

_-= Later that day =-_

"...And that is why you don't sneak up on people." Eve was speaking to Omega in the living room of the house. "If you keep doing this, you will never fit in with society. Are you even listening?" Omega had been constantly perking up and looking around like a dog that sensed an intruder. When he wanted to, Omega could show emotions that perfectly simulated a Humans.

"Pay attention!" Eve attempted to slap him, but was yet again thwarted when he caught her incoming hand. Not once had Eve been able to slap Omega. He turned to Eve slowly, staring her in the eye and spoke.

"Do not tell me you cannot hear that." It wasn't the first time something like this happened. Every time Eve would teach a lesson, Omega would constantly look around like a student who was bored of learning.

Taking back her hand, Eve listened before stating, "No. I do not hear any noise other than Elsword and Aisha arguing upstairs and Rena cooking something for dinner. I do not hear Raven but I do believe he is out sparring."

Omega got a strange look in his eye before he turned and bolted out the front door. Determined more than ever to find out what was causing that noise, he ran the direction the noise came from, which just happened to be past where Raven was practicing.

seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Raven turned to see the very serious faced man sprinting straight his direction. Expecting an attack, Raven held up his blade and slashed at the oncoming blur. Omega simply pulled out his own blade as he ran, blocked the slash, and continued running towards the forest.

A very confused Raven watched the man run into the forest before going back to practicing, brushing it off as an errand Eve sent him on or something. This theory was quickly crushed as Raven looked towards the house to see Eve gliding over with a worried look on her face. After a few seconds of watching her come closer and closer, Raven noticed Eve's mouth moving like she was shouting something. Eve came within hearing range and Raven heard what she had been trying to say, "Follow him!" Raven quickly turned and ran into the forest in search of his "friend."

Ever since finding him in that lab, Raven had been very suspicious (and a little bit scared) of Omega. Following the trail of broken limbs and trees with chunks taken out of them. 'At least he left an easy trail to follow, but what is he doing?' Raven thought as he saw a clearing with not one, but two figures standing there, each facing the other.

* * *

-= Forest, Omega's POV =-

There he is. He has been calling for me for some time now. He slowly lifts his arm, and shows me something I should have known I suppose. On his wrist, written in the same text as my name on my arm, reads 'Igniz.' He looks so... familiar. Almost like a distant memory. His black hair shorter than mine, the same determined eyes look back, only brown and not blue.

I do not know this person, but he seems to recognize me. He grins, then pulls a large black edged sword off of his back. I don't know what he wants, but I do know I can fight with a sword. I materialize my much smaller blue blade and grab the handle, feeling its almost magical power. He swings his sword a few times before pointing it slightly to my left.

I look behind me to see Raven with his own blade out as if he was about to attack. He dashes out from the woods and slashes at Igniz who easy blocks the blow and knocks the sword out of his hand, lodging it into a tree out of the clearing. What Igniz didn't expect was Ravens other arm. Igniz stumbled back as Raven delivered multiple explosive rounds to the swordsman. Igniz finally started blocking the shots as he advanced towards Raven. I took the time he was distracted to dash at the two, They both stop for a moment and watch as I shove Raven out of the clearing.

I turn back towards Igniz, who is still grinning at me and walk back into the clearing. With my back to Raven, I call out, "This is my fight. Leave to get the others but do not intervene." Igniz seems to agree and flames engulf his sword. He swings his sword several times in a circle creating a inferno out of the trees around us. Raven taking his blade out of the tree nodded then ran back towards the house.

I grip my blade tighter, dash at Igniz again and swing my blade. Igniz parries the blow and stabs my leg. Ignoring the pain, I spin and swing again, which Igniz easy blocks again yet flinches as if some force hit him. I slash a broad over the head swing and he blocks, again flinching. I am not that strong am I?

I jump back and call out to the flame wielding swordsman. "What is your problem?"

Igniz looks at me and replies, "I have no quarrel with you. You attacked me first." Realizing he is right, I de-materialize my blade and look and him as he places his sword onto his back.

"Why are you here? Why do you seem familiar?" I question him, curiosity taking over.

The grin never leaving his face, "So many questions. You don't remember me Brother?"

* * *

*Hits ground* Hello again everyone. As you can see, I'm quite popular now. I have one whole reviewer who didn't want to email him back for whatever reason. I just want to say thank you person (Who shall not be named in case he gets mad) for your kind review and hope you enjoy this chapter. You were the only excuse I needed to write up and post this chapter. As for the rest of you reading, thank you for doing so and I hope you enjoy or at least tolerate my ramblings here at the beginning and the end. Anyway,  
Good day, and Goodbye.


	3. Awakening

-= Chapter 3 =-  
Awakening

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420 and welcome back to Best Left Alone. Sorry for not updating in a while I Insert generic excuse to cover for laziness here and that's about it. I hope you enjoy the late third chapter and I will see you (or will you see me?) at the bottom. *Jumps to bottom*

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 4:01 AM =-= Omega's POV =-

I startle awake from my peaceful slumber as I realize it was only the dream I had had the day before. I look around to see I had fallen asleep in my usual place. The roof offered the nicest view of the moon as well as the fresh midnight air. It also let me check on people to see who was awake. Oddly enough, Rena was not the first one up this morning, Igniz was the one to claim that title. I look at the setting moon as I recall the event's that led up to the man hanging around me, and the strange vision I had that awoke the power within me.

* * *

-= Forest clearing, Flashback =-= Omega's POV =-

"So many questions. You don't remember me Brother?" Igniz had said to me with that same, disturbing grin.

'Brother?' I thought to myself, 'What is that? I will have to ask Eve when I get back. But first...' I direct my full attention back to the man known as Igniz. 'I will deal with him first. He says he has no issues with me, yet he drew his blade first. He is a likely enemy and now I must do what I do best.'

"I do not know who you are, or why you came here. You are a threat, I have determined, and will deal with you accordingly." I materialize my blade again, and open my stance as he pulls his sword off of his back again. "I am Omega, and you cannot defeat me." I ready myself as Igniz jumps at me, swinging his sword in a large arc as if he wants to slice clean through me.

I jump back and slash at his hand, only for him to catch my blade with his bare hand. His grin widens even more somehow as he starts to tighten his grip. My blade quickly starts to shatter and break leaving me without a weapon and open for attack. Igniz quickly pulls his sword from the dirt and smacks me across the field with the flat end of it, knocking me into the singed trees surrounding the clearing. I have little time to react before I am pressed by my throat against the tree. Quickly losing my breath, I try to kick him off of me however it seems to have little effect. Taking what I thought at the time was my final breath, I slump my shoulders disgracefully as everything goes black.

* * *

-= Unknown Location, Unknown Time =-

Darkness. I look around but it is all I can see. I close my eyes. 'Am I dead? This is what death is like...? But I still feel blood flowing through my veins and my heart still beats.' I open my eyes. 'I refuse to die here.' I look around again and see a dim light a distance away. I begin to worry as I see the light is moving closer. 'I will not die here! I am Omega! I refuse to die such a pathetic death!' The light stops, then starts to darken until it turns a dark brown. The light rushes at me faster than before, leaving me with no time to move. The light overtakes me and a rush of something I can only describe as raw power flows into me. The feeling overtakes my senses as I return to the world of the living.

* * *

-= Elgang's house, 5:56 AM =-= Omega's POV =-

I watch the moon until the very last sliver went over the horizon. I heard somebody get up a few minutes ago, but I was busy watching the moon set. I can only assume Rena must have gotten up to make everyone breakfast. I turn and walk to where the kitchen is below me, and vanish.

I silently materialize behind Rena, who is happily singing an Elven song I haven't heard yet, but sounds familiar. She always sang in the morning when she made breakfast, and almost every morning it was a new song. "All the leaves in the trees will fall, All of the people in the village will fall..." Something came over me as I quietly finish the song. "...Even the sun and the moon fall, under the grace, of the King." Rena spun around quickly but I was no longer there. I materialize back on the roof, only to be greeted by Igniz.

"Hey bro." He said with that damn smile on his face.

"Do you have to grin all the time or are you just doing it to irritate me?" I stare at him while I speak.

"Do you always have to stare at people when you talk to them? At least what I do is considered polite. Didn't you ever learn staring is rude?" Igniz shot back quicker than I expected.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson? We can do a repeat of that day in the forest if we need to." I reply with a straight face as Igniz shudders at the memory.

* * *

-= Forest, Flashback -=- Igniz's POV =-

I receive a solid punch to my face that manages to ruin my good mood and knock the smile off of my face. I stumble back, mostly out of shock as Omega rises to his feet with a familiar look in his eye. "So you got your power back then I take it? Good! Did you get your memories back too?"I smile wider than ever as Omega simply stares back at me before slamming his fist into the ground causing a wave of earth to rumble my direction. I jump to the side as the shock wave passes me. I try to get up but before I can, Omega lunges at me and kicks me in the chest, knocking me through several trees. My great sword falls from my grasp as Omega slowly walks over to me. "Ha ha ha... Bro? Can you not do that that kind of hurt?" He just looks at me with a murderous intent I've never seen on his face before.

"I am Omega. I am your END!" He yells the last part at me, making me jump while unintentionally avoiding another punch which hits the ground instead. I crawl backwards as he slowly follows never blinking or taking his eyes off of mine. "Hey wait Omega, we can talk this out right? You said you wouldn't get mad if something like this ever happened again!" I roll away from another punch that sends dirt flying in every direction. I stumble to my feet, and start to run ignoring all of the pain it causes.

My mind is scattered as I run through the forest. 'GOGOGOGOGO! He's right behind you! Just keep running and don't look back!' I do what I just told myself not to do. While running I turn my head and look back to see Omega is nowhere to be seen. "Wh..." I don't have the time to finish my statement as I run into what I can only hope is a tree. As I fall back, the "tree" catches me, and turns me around to come face to face with a very serious looking Omega. He grabs me by my throat and slowly reels back his fist for the final blow. 'And so I die by my own brothers bare hands...' I think to myself on the verge of blacking out. Just before I do, I hear several pairs of footsteps followed by a bang, and the familiar feeling of falling.

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 6:30 =-= Raven's POV =-

I toss and turn in my bed, wrapping the sheets around my body as I try to roll over and turn off my alarm clock, but get wrapped more and more instead. "C'mon damn it get off of me!" And in mere seconds of waking up I am already furious. And my bed is on fire. And Omega saw the whole thing. "Get. Out. Now." I send a death glare his way and receive a concerned look. "OUT!" I blink and he's gone. I really hate it when he does that. I do a quick check around my room to make sure he is actually gone before I get up and start my already shitty day.

* * *

-= My House, 5:04 PM =-= My POV =-

*Lands* Hello everyone. I really don't have much to say this time. No news or anything worth mentioning. I felt the need to habe little random bits of conversation just to add to the mood or something. I honestly don't know why I did it but you are reading it meaning you enjoy it and want to review so I pump out more than one chapter per two weeks. So yeah. Anyway,

Good day, and Good bye.


	4. Like a King

-= Chapter 4 =-  
Like a King

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420 and welcome back to Best Left Alone! I'm sorry for being inactive over the past two weeks and a half, but most of it isn't my fault this time. Unfortunately, the computer was taken from me as I was working on this, and although I managed to save it before my Aunt took it from me, I haven't been able to work on it because she took it from me. For no reason. Yay. ENOUGH RAMBLING! You will see me again soon... Most likely at the bottom of the page. *Jumps to bottom*

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 7:00 AM =-= Raven's POV =-

My already shitty day is going as well as I planned. I've already broken up Aisha and Elsword from their bickering twice, torched my bed, and shouted at Omega. So far so fucking fantastic. I need to let out some stress now. Where's Chung at? He makes a good punching bag. An punching bag with explosives in it but a punching bag nonetheless. I walk downstairs to see Chung cleaning his Freiturnier and Rena cleaning around the house happily singing some song.

"Hey Chung you wanna spar?" I call out to Chung, who looks up with a look of fear that dissipates almost the second it appeared.

"Uhh Raven I-I uhh... I'm busy today E-Eve told me she needed me to help her with s-something in her lab and I think she needs me now!" Chung said hurriedly as he practically ran up the stairs, presumably to Eve's room. A low growl escaped my mouth as I watched my stress ball roll away from me. Maybe Elsword would want t...

"ELSWORD YOU PERVERT!" This shriek from Aisha was followed by several loud smacking noises and the sound of something falling, probably Elsword. There was something that sounded like talking, but it was muffled by the several walls in the way. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE ARE YOU?! GET OUT!" The shouting was followed by even more smacking sounds. Soon enough, Rena stopped cleaning, put on a big smile and calmly walked upstairs to the source of the shouting. Even I know not to anger Rena. She sure can bring in the rain when she needs to, and her being that calm means I should take my leave.

I quickly exit the house before that shell hits and look back at the devastation. Through the window, I see Aisha and Elsword in the corner holding each other for dear life as Rena towered over them shouting something at the two. I let out a low chuckle only to hear several more above me. I look up and I see Igniz and Omega standing up on the roof looking at the shingles and laughing? I may have to have a discussion with Eve about their sanity. After getting watching the two laugh at the shingles for a few more seconds, I head off towards the sparring grounds.

One hour later

I wipe the sweat from my brow and look around for what must be the fifth or sixth time now. I've had the feeling someone is there but I haven't seen anyone or heard anything yet besides some birds. Maybe Omega got bored and decided to watch me train for some weird reason? I doubt it but...

I call out, "I am NOT in the mood to deal with you right now. Leave this place before I make you regret being here."

"That's a rude way to start up a conversation with someone you don't know. Or maybe you think I'm someone else?" A voice calls out from above me. I look up to see a man sitting on a branch humbly eating a sandwich of some sort.

"Who are you?" I point my blade at him, searching his form for any type of weaponry. I don't see any off hand but I keep my sword raised.

He takes his time to answer my question as he finishes his meal. "Well, I guess you could call me King. I've always liked that nickname." As he speaks he pulls another sandwich out of his vest and starts eating it as slowly as the last, as if it is the last sandwich in existence.

"King? Really? Anyone who would want others to call them that could only be a fool." He stops mid-bite and tilts his head down my way, sending one of the nastiest glares I honestly think I've even seen from behind a pair of shades my way before putting the sandwich back in the vest and jumping from the tree. He lands about a foot from me and I fight the urge to take a step back.

"You want to say that to my face boy?" He says threateningly, dangerously close to my face. "I don't care who you are or what you can do, but nobody makes fun of Kaiza and lives."

"You want to get out of my face before I tell you who I am, and show you what I can do?" I'm just about at my limit and this guy is about to see what happens when I get mad.

He just stares at me for a good minute as my temper rises with each second that passes. Finally, right before I blast a hole through him, he sighs and starts to walk away. He mutters something under his breath as he walks away. "Lucky for you my friend stole my weapons when I was sleeping. Damn it Igniz..."

"Igniz stole your weapons?" I call out without really thinking, my rage suddenly replaced with curiosity. The man stops and turns his head around to look at me.

"You know where he is? I'll forget this ever happened if you take me to him."

I think for a moment about what may happen. Best case scenario; this guy kills Igniz and Omega attacks his and they die trying to kill the other. Worst case scenario; this guy sticks around with Omega and Igniz and stares at shingles on the roof laughing.

"No deal. I don't need a third guy hanging around the house acting weird and being generally useless."

"Generally useless? Igniz must be there then, but who's the other guy?" His interest seems to have sparked and he too has forgotten his rage.

"That doesn't matter. You aren't coming home with me." Almost as soon as I finished talking, the familiar feeling of my back being slammed into a wall (or in this a case a tree) and my airway constricted overcame me.

"You WILL take me to him." He says more determined and the lost rage found in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately for him, this guys grip isn't nearly as powerful as Omega's and in about 4 seconds I'm the one holding a guy up to a tree by his throat. "Yeah? And how are you going to make me do that when you aren't even awake?"

Even though I can't see them, I can feel his eyes giving me an angry yet questioning look before I raise my Nasod arm and whack him over the head. I release my grip and a limp body falls to the floor. "That ought to keep you quiet for a hour or two while I..." I realize he could easily just look around and see out house from a tall tree. "...Find a place away from here to drop you off okay? Just say something if you have a problem with that." I smirk to myself as I pick him up. I'm not good with humor but that was kind of funny if I do say so myself.

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 11:00 AM =-= General POV =-

Most of the gang had sett out to do chores and shopping, however a few remained to lounge about a while longer. Raven and Eve are in her room discussing the events of that morning.

"...And so I dropped him off in a cave a few miles west of here. That's been my day so far, how was yours?" Raven finished his story and awaited Eve's response.

"I do not think that was a good idea Raven. What if that man finds his way here and comes looking for you and Igniz?" Eve spoke, her signature poker face plastered on as usual.

"I really doubt that Eve. I knocked him on the head pretty hard and he never squirmed or anything while a carried him there."

"Raven, I really..." Eve is interrupted by a gruff voice coming from the window.

"What if Raven here was too weak and couldn't knock out a defenseless man who only wanted stuff back?" Both turn to see Kaiza sitting in the window eating a sandwich. "What if he pretended to be out cold while he enjoyed a ride from a peasant, then followed you back when you left? That'd be problematic wouldn't it?"

Raven quickly overcomes his shock and pumps a few explosive rounds at Kaiza who twists to the side as the bullets fly by. His sandwich however gets hit and is sent flying along with the bullet a short distance before they both explode. Kaiza turns with a somewhat sad expression before reaching into his vest and pulling out another sandwich. Eve takes this brief ceasefire to walk up too Raven and lower his arm.

"Raven, you told me this man was looking for his weapons? And you said Igniz has them?" Raven never takes his eyes off of Kaiza but nods his head. "Then the two of you wait here and don't blow anything up. I'll be back in a moment." Eve walks out of the room as Raven and Kaiza stare each other down.

Eve walks out the front door of the house and looks up for a moment before summoning Moby and Remy who help her fly up to the roof. She gracefully lands, but only sees Omega. "I don't suppose you know where Igniz went do you?"

Omega looks up at Eve and replies, "Yes. He had me take him to the mountains a minute ago after that man arrived. Do you wish for me to take you there?"

"Please do. I have business to attend to involving him." Eve walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. Omega closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again and vanishing, taking Eve with him.

The two appear in the mountain range in the same instant next to a warm fire and a startled Igniz. "So Kaiser sent you here to kill me huh?" Igniz stands up and inhales deeply. "I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT FIGHTING TO MY LAST aww..." Igniz's outburst is quelled as Omega comes up from behind him and restrains his arms.

Eve approaches Igniz and gingerly holds his cheek in her hand... Then reels back and delivers her special slap to his face. Omega drops Igniz and the two search his unconscious body for any weapons. They only find some sort of gun in his cloak, which Eve grabs. Eve places her hand on Omega's shoulder again and the two are back at the house.

The two are quiet for a moment before Omega looks down at Eve and speaks. "So do you think I should go back and get him at some point or do you think he can find his way back?"

Eve walks over to the edge of the roof above where Kaiza and Raven are before turning and responding. "I wouldn't worry. I don't think he wants to come back here while that man is here."

"True." Omega states before he disappears. He reappears a few seconds later with Igniz over his shoulder. "So where is this man at?" I want to see what scared Igniz so badly."

Eve turns and jumps down, flying through the window into the room where Raven and Kaiza are. She takes but a moment to notice neither has moved an inch since she left. Kaiser yelps a bit when Omega appears in front of him, then sees Igniz on his shoulder.

Kaiza smiles and stands up. "So... Here to serve you king once more Omega?"

* * *

*Lands* Quite a drop this time... This chapter is ever so slightly longer than all the others. I'm proud of myself, Then I remember I haven't updated in two and a half weeks. Sorry. Ahh... General POV... And this, my dear DageRee is why I don't write in general POV. I suck at it. But yeah. Also, the ends of my chapters aren't really cliffhangers or anything. You see, I have no plan for this story. I sit down and make it up as I go. That might be why I have so little motivation to write/type but you guys could help too. Believe it or not I enjoy any comments I get on this story, good or bad. Thank you for reading and again,

Good day, and Good bye.

PS: It just occurred to me I never really describe anyone here. I don't think I need to describe the Elgang but I will put up Omega's, Igniz's and Kaiza's descriptions in my profile thingy so if you are interested, go there. I don't know how, but you do. So go. If you want. Please?


	5. Fool's Gold

-= Chapter 5 =-  
Fool's Gold

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420 and welcome back to Best Left Alone! I feel bad about not updating for a while and I got a burst of inspiration yesterday so here I am with another chapter. I do plan to have actual action soon, (maybe even next chapter) but I don't know if I am any good at fighting scenes. I haven't gotten any tips on them, only the POV thing which people seem passionate about. More ramblings at the bottom after I write this so see y'all there! *Jumps to bottom*

* * *

-= Elgang's House, 11:12 AM =-= General POV =-

Kaiza still hadn't stopped talking since Omega showed up. Shouting off things like, "This is great!" and, "I finally found you!" Omega hadn't really done anything but stand there and watch the crazed man parade around, not even knowing who this guy was other than someone that scared his friend shitless for whatever reason. The crazy man didn't seem terribly threatening, nor did he have a weapon. _Yet_. Eve still had some kind of gun that wasn't Igniz's and could only belong to psycho here.

"It's good to have you back boy! Igniz can't do any of the things you used to do right and now you can take on your responsibilities again!" Kaiser was still ranting as everyone else was quiet except for the occasional gurgle from Igniz, who was still unconscious. "I mean, Igniz seriously couldn't do anything right. He would always half-ass it or complain about carrying me around and it got annoying quick." Omega apparently had had enough of his shenanigans, put Igniz down on the ground and spoke up.

"I do not know who you are or who you think I am. I have not been in this world for very long and do not know if my appearance is common or if you are just foolish." Kaiza frowned a bit when he heard the last word. "I am not your 'boy,' nor will I ever be and I will force you to leave if you do not shut up."

Kaiza was quiet for a while until he shifted his gaze to Eve. "You." He motioned for her to come to him. She did not move. "Give me my weapon. I know you have it." He looked over at Omega "I'm going to have to re-teach you a lesson Omega. You clearly don't remember me at all but a good blast or two should change that." Kaiza motioned for Eve to come to him once more, but she still did not comply. He snarled and dashed at Eve, only to be knocked down with a metal fist. Raven stood in front of Eve, ready to defend her from this man.

"Eve. Give me his weapon. I'm going to take this fight elsewhere." Eve nodded her head, took the gun out of her pocket and handed it to Omega. Said person walked over to the man on the ground and put his foot on him before vanishing with Kaiza.

* * *

-= Somewhere in Feita, 11:31 AM =-

Two bodies emerge from nowhere in an open field. One is on the ground while the other has his foot on it. Omega takes his foot off of Kaiza and offers him his hand. Kaiza looks at him as if he was insane but takes his hand still. Omega then hands him his gun, earning a second look of 'Are you crazy?'

"So you wanted to blast some sense into me huh?" Kaiza fiddles with his gun, checking it for any damage as Omega speaks. "I won't just sit down and take it. I will fight, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Are you sur..."

Omega nimbly jumps to the left as a bolt of light flies past him. "You know, this gun is linked to my life energy, sort of like how a magician uses their life energy to manipulate energy in the air. If you were to somehow fire it, the repeated shots could bring me extremely close to death." Kaiza looks at the side of the gun. "So I take care not to miss. That was merely a weak warning shot." Kaiza points the gun in the air and fires several lights into the sky, which just... stop. "I am Kaiza. Bow before your king!"

Several of the lights stopped in the air turn and fly at Omega, who dodges most of them but a stray light hits his left side. Lightly grabbing the would, Omega jumps after Kaiza dodging several more of the lights. Every time Omega would even try to get close to Kaiza, the lights above him would home in on Omega and being so close, he had a hard time avoiding them. Kaiza begins to laugh madly as he fires of volleys of shots into the sky, all of them stopping and randomly flying at Omega. "What fun is a fight if you come out of it barely alive?!" Kaiser yelled as he continued wasting his life away. Omega manages to dodge most of them, but some manage to hit. His arms and legs, even a few spots on his head were bleeding badly as the onslaught went on.

Several hours later, Kaiza takes a knee and begins to pant loudly. Omega too falls on one knee, unable to move his legs anymore. Kaiza manages to speak, despite being exhausted and near death. "So... You can hold your own (pant) now?" Omega says nothing. "Maybe I can't (pant) be your king anymore..." Kaiza lets out one last low chuckle before he falls to the ground, unconscious. Omega tries to stand, however finds he cannot. He falls forward and begins to crawl over to Kaiza, using his arms to pull his now useless lower half. After a full minute of struggling to get to him, Omega finally gets within range and puts his hand on Kaiza's leg. Using the last bit of his energy, Kaiza disappears.

Meanwhile a safe distance away, a blind man watches the entire occurrence.

* * *

-=: Elgang's House, 6:22 PM :=-

Most of the gang was operating as usual, minus Igniz who never really did anything. What he did all day was beyond everyone. Nobody seemed too concerned about Omega's safety. Seeing what he could do reassured most of them, except Eve. Nobody noticed her hands shake as she handed Omega the gun. Nobody saw her fly onto the roof while waiting for him to return. When Igniz climbed up to the roof and saw her, he noticed her concern and tried to comfort her. Unfortunately, he got a bit closer than Eve allowed and several loud slaps were heard. As she was fixing her glove, Eve saw something fall out of the corner of her eye in the distance.

She casually walked over to see what it was, and when she got closer, she sped up to the point of running. Kaiza was lying face up on the ground, clothes tattered and bleeding badly. "Hey there woman." Kaiza said weakly. "I can't seem to move my arms or legs. I don't guess you can help me out can you?"

Eve looked around a bit, unable to see anything or anyone else besides Kaiza and some trees. "Where is Omega? What happened to him?" Eve then came to the conclusion she hadn't yet thought of. "Is he... dead?"

Kaiza stayed quiet, whether from not wanting to tell her or just lacking the energy to speak, she didn't know. Eve took this as her answer, and turned to walk away. Kaiza just lay there, trying to call for her again. Eve returned to the house and walked into the living room. "Kaiza is next to the forest in a field east from here." She said, still walking to the stairs. She arrived at her room and proceeded to lay down in her bed, feeling rather sick all of the sudden.

The only person on this planet who even remotely understood her, and he dies. She recalled the moments she had shared with him that no other living being would ever know about. The first time he said her name, the smiles he sent her that nobody even knew he could muster up. The way she knew he was always there, watching over her but not in a creepy way like everyone else. For her it seemed he was watching over her to protect her. He could even make her, an emotionless robot smile and be happy. To Eve, he was like her child, and she was like his mother. And her child was now dead. That man took her child's life. Eve shed her first, and only tear before sadness was replaced with rage. She knew what she had to do. Her final thoughts as she drifted to sleep filled with the blood of the damned. Kaiza's blood. Then she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

{One hour later}

Raven, Aisha and Chung were searching for Kaiza near the spot where Eve mentioned, however couldn't find even a scrap of him. Either Eve was off in her direction, or someone already picked him up to help him.

"Why are we even looking for him? Didn't he try to kill you Raven?" Aisha pouted, clearly trying to get out of work.

"Yes Aisha, that's right. That's why I want to find him. I want to fight him and if you are so tired of walking and looking around, then go home." Raven snapped at her, a bit more harsh than he meant to be.

"No need to be so cruel Raven. If you bully her again, I won't help you look anymore." Chung spoke, trying to sound big.

"Shut up and look around Pikachu." Raven ordered, sounding bigger than the white wolf. "I don't care if she leaves but you will help he look unless you want to take that poor guys place."

Chung decided it would be in his best interest to keep looking. Aisha had a better idea though. She walked up to Chung, whispered an incantation, and teleported the two of them back to the house.

"Alright Chung you go look over there, Aisha if you're still here go look over there, while I check over here." Raven received no response after he finished pointing around. "Hello?" Raven turned around to see he was alone.

*Sign* "I guess I'm on my own then." Raven spoke to himself as he looked around. "Might as well start over here."

Raven searched the woods for another twenty minutes without finding a single trace... again. Just when Raven was about to head back to the house with the news of Chung's new duty, he heard someone calling out in the distance. It was weak, but it was there. Following the sounds of the pathetic call, Raven eventually came upon Kaiza, who looked to be in rough shape. "Hey there Raven. You wanna help out a friend in need?" Raven was quiet as he thought. "Don't tell me you plan to leave me here too?" Kaiza was still talking, despite being in such terrible condition.

"Wow Omega sure did a number on you huh?" Raven spoke then realized something. "Where is he anyway? Didn't he warp you there or whatever it is he does? Why isn't he here now?" Kaiza was about to speak when someone cleared their throat.

"I think my friend here needs treatment beyond what you can give him, so if ya don't mind I'll be taking him now." Igniz said as he walked over to Kaiza, who wasn't very pleased to see ever grinning Igniz reached Kaiza, slung him over his shoulder and started to walk away as Kaiza silently screamed from the apparently agonizing pain of each individual footstep.

Raven couldn't suppress a chuckle as Kaiza let out the most quiet scream he'd ever heard. "How long will it be until I can beat him up?"

"It'll be like a week or so. It depends on if he cooperates with me or not." Igniz spoke, the grin getting bigger as he walked away, thinking of the ways he could have his revenge on the 'King.'

* * *

*Lands* Everyone, I have bad news. My Ender Friend din't want to write the end-of-the-chapter rant. [Insert sad face] Oh well. Regardless, as I think I mentioned earlier, but am too lazy to check, I had a burst of motivation and a laptop. So here you go. ALSO... I have nothing else to say. I'm a bit burned out after typing all of this. Sorry this is so short.

Good day, and Good bye.


	6. Story Time

-= Chapter 6 =-  
Story Time

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420 and welcome back to Best left alone! Everyone remember how I said there might be fighting next chapter, meaning this chapter? Yeah... Uhh... How to put this lightly... NOPE. Better luck next chapter. I just had a way better idea and it seemed neat and I've never done anything like this before so deal with it. See you later. *Jumps to bottom*

* * *

-= Unknown Location, 10:34 AM =-= Omega's POV =-

I don't know when I blacked out, but I do know I wasn't here when I did. I look around the room I am in currently, and recognized nothing about it. Quite frankly it's just plain. Nothing on the walls, no paint or windows, just a plain room with four walls and a door. I had just woke up a moment ago when I heard a crashing sound from below me, however I feel weak and can't even sit up. I hear footsteps approaching and quickly shut my eyes and calm my breathing. The door opens and someone enters.

"So are you going to stop pretending to be out cold or do I need to flip you out of the bed?" A voice calls out from where the footsteps stopped.

'Well there goes that idea then' I think to myself as I consider my options. I could try to warp, but I don't think I can gather the energy for it at the moment. I could just lay here and hope whoever this is goes away and maybe...

My decision was quickly made for me as whoever this person was put their arms under me and rolled me off the bed with my own weight. I tumble to the floor in a ball of silent agony as every muscle on my body burns like an open fire.

"To be fair, I did tell you what I was going to do. Now c'mon, we have things to discuss. I'll be waiting in the other room." The voice calls again in a tone much like my own. "Don't take too long or I'll come in here, put you back in the bed and flip you out of it again."

'Well at the very least he gave me fair warning.' I think to myself, waiting for the fire to quell itself before I make my move. In one quick motion, I stand up and make a short dash for the door. My vision quickly blurs and I fall to the ground, in hell once more. Pain never really bothered me, but my body can only handle so much apparently. I repeat this process several times until I tumble into a new room, filled with more nothingness, excluding a chair and a man sitting in it.

"Good, you're here. I was just about to go back in there." He stares at the wall to his left as he speaks. Rude, but I have bigger problems at the moment.

"Where am I?" If I want to get home as soon as possible, I can't waste time now. "Also who are you?"

He mumbles something to himself before responding. "You can call me Lnsanity, and your name is Wayne. You were put to sleep along with me, Gabriel and Garcia. Any of this ring a bell?"

"My name is not Wayne." I show Lnsanity my arm. "My name is Omega, and I have no idea what you are talking about." That wall must be quite interesting because he is still staring at it.

Lnsanity puts his head in his hands and sighs. "Oh this is going to be quite a shock for you then Mr. Omega."

-= Island of Tera, Several Centuries Ago =-= Lnsanity's POV =-

Me and my friend Gabriel were in a special task group known as Eternal Vanguard. The group's purpose to the public was to keep peace in the world, and protect the public of Tera. However, the real purpose of the group was to track people with any special abilities or powers that could be seen as a threat, and either kill them or force them to join us.

Recently, stories of a group of kids going around causing havoc in one of Tera's residential areas. We still had to uphold the appearance of 'guardians' to the public, so we were sent to take care of the children. When we arrived in the town of Bisdan, everyone was happy to point us towards the group of kids, not really caring what happened to them as long as they were stopped. We finally found them in an abandoned lighthouse. I mean, the place was just crumbling in on itself. Not to mention there were a LOT more kids than people let on. 8 and 9 year old kids littered the room with their wide, fear filled eyes. However, kids are just kids and we quickly went to work.

After we had finished 'disposing' of each and every last of them with little effort, we went to make our leave. As we were leaving, the doors opened and two teenagers walked in. One had a smug grin (until he saw the children) and the other had a plastered on straight face, each no older than 14. I turned to Gabriel and nodded, giving the OK to do whatever he wanted to do, then quickly exited through a nearby hole in the crumbling tower.

No sooner after I had left, Gabriel started shooting off his guns and laughing much like how he took care of the others. Oddly enough, he hadn't stopped firing yet. It usually didn't take this long, so I glanced over my bit of cover to see the two teens holding their own against Gabriel. Each had a small knife that they had probably stolen in their hands. Then one jumped at the other and when they touched, they disappeared. They re-appeared above a confused Gabriel and cut both of his arms. Gabriel dropped one pistol, but managed to keep a good grip on the other. He yelled out, 'I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!' but I intervened instead. I quickly jumped back into the building, ran over to the kids and smacked them both over the head simultaneously. They fell forward, knocked out cold.

Needless to say, we took the two with us back to base and told them how their new lives were going to be. They disagreed at first, but I persuaded them rather quickly after I told them the consequences for what they had done, and what would happen if they even thought about leaving.

-= Unknown Location, 11:26 AM =-= General POV =-

While Lnsanity told his story, Omega had worked himself into a sitting position, waiting for the story to end. "Alright I can't take this anymore." Omega tried to stand, but the pain quickly returned and he dropped to the floor. "Just give me the summary so I can try to leave."

Lnsanity looked annoyed. "Just sit down and be patient damn it. I was almost done." Just as he remembered where he was...

"Just be quiet please. I'm going to try and warp out of here." Omega closed his eyes as he tried to gather energy.

"Alright alright! I'll give you the summary!" Lnsanity practically yelled. Omega sighed, then opened his eyes and got into a con position, ready to listen once more. "Alright good. Long story short, the two teens were you and Garcia. You were taken into our group after you finished mastering what you can do now. Garcia gained control over Fire while you got control over Earth. I really don't know how that makes you warp, but I guess Elves are just weird like that."

"Wait what? I'm an Elf?" Omega was actually interested now. He didn't know that, that's for sure. "why don't I have weird ears like other Elves then?"

"Shit if I know but that's what you told everyone. It does kind of explain you and your Earth affinity." Lnsanity shrugged. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Just give me a few hours to regain my strength and I'll be gone." Omega closed his eyes once more.

"Yeeeah no. I'm just going to patch you up and WE can leave. I'm bored to death here." Lnsanity stood up and walked over to Omega. He put his hand on Omega's chest and inhaled deeply.

"What are you trying to..." Omega was quickly silenced as he felt his strength return. "Oh. That speeds things up quite a bit."

"Yep. Let's go. Take me to Garcia and Gabriel." Lnsanity stood up and put his hand on Omega's shoulder.

"Who is Garcia and who is Gabriel?" Omega looked over his shoulder at him confused. "I know nobody by that name."

"We all chose code names once we got put into a squad together. You would have known this if you let me finish the story." Lnsanity said somewhat irritated. He pointed towards himself. "I chose the code name: Lnsanity." He moved his finger to point at Omega. "You were obsessed with the word Omega and everything about it, so you took it up as your name. Gabriel went with Kaiser because he liked how it sounded and Garcia chose Igniz after he put his own spin on the word Ignis which means fire."

Omega nodded a few times, taking in the new information. "I see. Let's go then." Lnsanity 'Hmm'ed then placed his hand on Omega's shoulder once more before the two vanished, one heading to the only home he knew and the other to reunite with old friends.

-= Elgang's House, 10:49 AM =-= General POV =-

The groups routine hadn't really changed. Aside from Eve locking herself in her room for the past week, everyone did a few quests, killed a few hundred Glitters to come home and do chores, then go to bed. Kaiza had recently gotten back up on his feet after his fight with Omega. Said person was still nowhere to be found, but since it didn't really affect anyone, they kept to their routine and waited for him to return. Kaiza still wanted his rematch, not satisfied with another draw. That is assuming he was still alive. And so Kaiza sparred Raven everyday, in the hope of getting stronger. He never noticed Eve's drones flying around, watching every move he made closely.

'Kaiza...' Eve thought to herself as she watched him via Remy. 'I will make you feel the pain you've caused me.' "I will make you pay..." Eve muttered under her breath.

* * *

*Lands and starts dancing* Happy Birthday to you (lowercase L not an I ==) lnsanity! Yes, It's Ender Friend's Birthday tomorrow (Sunday) and he requested I hold onto this until then. He has been helping me with the story a bit as well as sometimes calling me Mr. Omega in text, so I probably got that from my subconscious. So if anyone would like to wish him Happy Birthday, I will forward all of the emails to him. Anyway, that's pretty much it. I'll add lnsanity's profile to my main page thing later like the others in case anyone wants details. Anyway,

Good day, and Good bye.


	7. My Apologies

Hello everyone, I am OMEGA ZX 420 and welcome to what would normaly be an overly peppy (For me anyway.) opening thingy with a few random bits of pointlessness. I regret to inform you that I will be canceling this story. So to anyone who actualy reads my story, I want to offer my most sincere apologies and I hope you offer me your forgivness in return. As for everyone who read the first chapter and hated it, I can understand that too. I won't lie, this is the 100% truth. When I started reading fanfictions a few months ago, It was an accident. I was looking for (This is where this chapter gets rated M for a few seconds.) hentai on the game Elsword. Instead, I found a link to a story, three chapters long about Aisha (EM) and Elsword (RS) sparring and Aisha geting a concussion. The part I loved most about the story was they just did whatever they felt like doing, and you could read it silently or you could tell them how much you loved it. I read the whole story and shared it with my friends. I loved the creativity this person had! The freedon this site gives you is amazing! I wish I remembered the name of the story... Anyway, I saved the site as a bookmark in case I ever wanted to come back to it. I eventualy did, however many days later. I read a few more stories, and loved them so much! They were made by people like Vayne358, Zarosguth and Rejected Royal, people who I still respect even though I know nothing about them. I thought to myself, "Maybe one day I will write a story." I pushed off that day for a long time. I didn't even have an account yet. I finally ended up reading a Slender Man story called "The Unprotected" by Sumerijah, which I thought was just so amazing, I made an account, just so I could tell them that and I wasn't some anonymous person. That writer sent me an email (Or PM I still don't really know for sure.) thanking me for my comment and even gave me a hug! A small flame grew brighter that day. I continued to read and enjoy all of the stories that had come up over the past few months before I just couldn't control the flame any longer. I first intended to make a lemon, which in case people reading do not know, a lemon is a story that involves sex of any type. However, I told my friends of my idea to write stories and they said they would read anything I may have written. Being embarrasedd by the idea of my friends reading my darkest desires, I cancelled that idea and instead just sought to make an adventure involving me, my friends and the gang. I nervously typeed the first chapter to this story at midnight a couple of months ago, annd sent the link to a couple of friends, such as Ender Friend/lnsanity. Then, I got an email from the fanfiiction site saying I had a reviewer. I was so excited to read the message, I input the wrong code on my phone 3 times before I finally put in the right one. I read the comment from DevilWolf461 with glee and the next day I confidently uploaded a second chapter, earning another review from DageRee and my first follower, Oreh. I wanted to hear peoples opinion of my story, so I posted another chapter. I got no response, so I posted another. And another. No response. I grew a bit sad. Did people not like my story or were they just staying quiet? I still don't know to this day, and it actually makes me kind of sad. So I ask this of you silent readers: Stop it. If not for my sake, then the next new guy/girl who decides to write a story. I feel bad for all of those times I read a good story and liked it, but never said so. So please, I ask once more: Just give them a chance. Give them support, tell them what they are doing wrong (In your opinion.) and what the are doing right. I would never write in third person unless someone told me otherwise. Even the most hateful comment filled with all of the rage you've kept bottled up for years would make their day, because they know somebody out there cared enough to at least aknowledge them, if only for a moment. I hope nobody takes this in any offense, and that this does not get deleted for whatever reason. I truly feel this needs to be said. Sorry again, and for the last time,

Good day, and Good bye.

* * *

-= Afterthoughts =-

After writing all of this, I actually feel quite depressed. I'm going to leave the portion above this untouched. I won't even spell check it. I feel that if this is truly a message from the heart, it cannot be edited afterwards. The only thing I went back and added in was the quick rated M warning you guys will probably ignore. I hope at least one person takes this to heart, and cheers on the little guy the next time one attempts a story, even if it's bad. Tell him what the problem is, and hope he fixes it. Again, I wont lie. This chapter was going to be a joke. I noticed a few writers posting short stories apologizing for long delays between chapters and such. I was going to do something similar to that, then come back next chapter, happy and revitalized saying the last chapter was a joke. after writing this, I don't feel as though tricking you guys would be right. It would be a sick prank that people would inevitably hate me for. I don't think I will ever continue this story. I know I've already said it a lot but, I'm sorry. I don't even know if I will visit this site anymore. I don't have any reason to. I do hope you can forgive me for being hypocritical in asking you review stories while I don't. Good bye everyone.

- Vincent


End file.
